Teddy Bears are Evil
by Marie the Hedgecat
Summary: This is a dream that I had based on getting the teddy bear in A Wonderful Life. This is also my first HM fanfic.


A/N: Hi! This is my first Harvest Moon fanfiction. So, please be nice in the reviews. I'm not saying that you should lie and say it's good if it really does suck, I'm just asking that you point out whatever is wrong. Also, this is about Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, and my character's name is Seth. He married Celia, and their son's name is Momo.

-

Seth woke up early one fine Spring morning, ready for the bright, new day. He streched as he got out of bed and proceded to the kitchen. He glanced at the refrigerator and thought about eating breakfast for once. However, the thought faded as he pictured his crops wilting due to lack of watering and he ran out the front door. Gripping his medium sized watering can, he watered all of his plants as quickly as he could. His plants consisted of fourteen tomatoes, fourteen watermelons, fourteen strawberries, and fourteen potatoes. Seth never understood it, but he seemed to have an obsession with having fourteen of the same plant.

As he looked up to the sky, he realised that it must be about time for his wife, Celia, to wake up. Quickly, Seth ran to his house and to his bedroom. Sure enough, Celia was waking up. As she noticed Seth, Celia smiled.

"Sethy, you love greeting me as I wake up, don't you?" she asked as she got out of bed and straightened out the sheets. "How early do you wake up, anyway? Five?"

"Actually, I wake up at three." Seth admitted. "And, yes, I do love greeting you as you wake up. It seems to make you happy."

Celia and Seth walked to the kitchen. Celia began to make breakfast for herself and their only son, Momo. Seth sat down to rest after watering fifty eight plants in slightly under three hours. "Oh, by the way, Van's comming to town today." Celia explained as she turned on the stove.

Seth, who was drinking a cup of coffee, spat it out immediatly upon hearing this bit of news. "Van?" he groaned. "He's so annoying! Last time he was here, he told me about a new diet that he was on. Something about spinning around in circles or something... It was really weird. Wait, why'd you even tell me that he's comming?"

Celia looked up from the stove and back to Seth. "Well, Samantha said that Van would be selling a new toy for kids, and I thought that you could buy it for Momo." she explained. "I thing that she said it was a teddy bear or something."

Seth looked shocked. "Samantha?" he asked, his voice filled with confusion. "She was probably lying. You know how much she hates me." Seth looked to the roof as he remembered a specific event involving Samantha.

-Flashback-

Seth had just realised, after about two days, that he had new neighbors.He would have realised sooner, but he was busey with harvesting and planting new crops, not to mention taking care of his baby boy. Finally, when he had some free time, he had noticed a littly girl, her face freckled and her hair in braided pigtails. Since he had never seen the little girl before, he decided to say hi to her and ask her when she had moved into town.

"Hi." Seth greeted politely. "My name is Seth. I work on the farm over there." Seth pointed to the general direction of his farm and continued speaking. "So, what's your name?"

"My name's Kate." the girl began, her slightly annoying voice almost stinging Seth's ears. "This town is so boring! There's nothing to do! I wish we never moved to this boring place!" And thus started Kate's long, three hour rant. By the end of the rant, Seth could feel his eyes twitching, and his hands itching to wrap around Kate's neck. When Kate's rant was finally over, Seth noticed a house that he hadn't noticed before. (Luckily, Kate had walked away.)

"My gosh... I'd hate to be her father..." Seth muttered to himself as he knocked on the door to the house. "She never shuts up..."

The door flew open and a woman stood in the doorway. This woman had her hair in a bun and was waring an expensive looking dress. She had an annoyed expression on her face. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

Seth was shocked. He hadn't been expecting to be yelled at just for knocking on a door. "H- Hi." he greeted uncertainly. "My name is Seth. I run the farm nearby. I noticed that your family just moved in and I wanted to welcome you to the town." Seth felt pretty good about himself for trying to be a good neighbor.

"Listen, I hate you." the woman growled. "You look poor, your clothes are mud stained, and you seem too... Too outgoing. Go away." And with that, she slammed the door shut in Seth's face. A few weeks later, he'd find out that the woman's name was Samantha.

-End Flashback-

Seth shuddered at the memory. "I wouldn't be surprised if the 'toy' was actually a grenade, to be honest." Seth admitted. "But, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go check it out, and I'll buy it if it's _really_ just a harmless teddy bear."

Celia smiled upon hearing this. "Thank you, Sethy. I'm sure Momo will love his new toy." And with that, Celia got back to cooking, and Seth got up and walked outside.

Seth sheilded his eyes from the sun woth his hand. "Okay, Van usually coes around when?" he asked himself. "I want to say noon, but I'm not so sure. Better just wait by the Inn."

Seth looked up as he heard a 'moo'. He looked back to his feild of grass and realised that he still needed to give attention to his cow, Midnight, and his horse, Dusk. What had possessed him to name a _cow_ Midnight, he had no idea. None the less, he walked up to his animals and snuggled them. Then he walked to the dog house and pet his floppy- eared puppy. "Good morning, Domino." the farmer greeted. Domino looked at him sleepily and laid back down.

Seth finally was able to leave. Now all he had to do was wait by the Inn for a few hours. A few long, boring, I-can't-believe-I-had -to-talk-to-Rock-he's-so-annoying, hours. Finally, noon rolled around and sure enough, Van came by the Inn and set up his shop stand. Seth quickly ran to him.

"Hello, valued customer!" Van greeted happily. "Welcome to Van's shop, where service always comes with a smile!" Van then smiled a very cheesey smile. "So, what can I get you today?"

Seth stared at the creepy smile on Van's face. Was it Seth's imagination, or did that smile almost look homocidal? "Uh... Are you selling teddy bears?"

Van laughed. "You're a grown man! Why do you need a teddy bear?" Van asked rudely.

"It's for my son, you idiot!" Seth argued. Sure, it wasn't like him at all to call someone an idiot, but this is Van we're talking about. "Now, do you have one or not?"

Van smiled slightly. "Yes, I do have one. And it costs 2000G" (I think it costed 2000G...) Van explained.

Seth looked shocked. "Dude, you cannot be serious." he objected. "I only have 2001G! How am going to buy..."

"If you don't want it, I can always sell it to someone else..." Van explained slyly.

"No, no, I'll take it!" Seth agreed. 'Celia better thank me for this...'

After giving almost all of his money t Van, the salesman walked all the way to Seth's house and put the teddy bear in Momo's room. After Van left, Seth thought that he saw the bear breathing. He shrugged it off and walked back outside to water his plants again.

-

That night, Seth had the weirdest dream.

It was night, and raining heavily. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded in the distance. Seth heard a sound, like the shuffling of footsteps. It seemed to be comming from Momo's room. But it didn't sound like Momo's footsteps. Seth got up to check on it. When he opened the door, he gasped. His son was sleeping soundly, but the teddy bear wasn't. It held a shiny, silver knife, right over Momo's throat.

"Oh my gosh! Get away from my son!" Seth cried, waking Momo up.

When Momo noticed the bear, he gasped. "Daddy, why is Teddy trying to hurt me?" he asked innocently.

"Momo, go to mommy." Seth ordered as he pulled out his sickle.

Momo slipped out from beneath the bear and ran to the other room. Seth then attacked the bear with his sickle, and by morning, there was nothing left of it.

-

Seth awoke with a start. "... That's the last time I go to the bar before bed..." he groaned as he went back to sleep.

-

Okay, it's over. The funny thing is that this was a dream inside a dream. Yeah, I had this dream when I first got that bear... Good times... Anyway, please review!


End file.
